


Star and Satellite | [9th!Doctor X Reader]

by midnighteclipse



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighteclipse/pseuds/midnighteclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of you were practically inseparable. The Doctor and ______. But what happens when the Earth and Moon are headed for a collision course?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star and Satellite | [9th!Doctor X Reader]

 

"So where to now, Doctor?" You strolled 'round the console to your leather-clad alien.  
  
"I'm going to work on the console. You are going to bed," the Doctor poked your forehead, pushing your head back slightly.  
  
"You're joking, right?" You crossed your arms with a frown.  
  
"We've been running nonstop for twenty hours." He cocked an eyebrow at you. "Anymore and you'll collapse. What good is having a companion if they can't keep up with you?" Doctor crouched down  and pulled out a floor grating, thus finishing the conversation.  
  
"Ugh, fine!" You slouched and nearly stomped up the stairs. "But not because you told me to, I just so happen to have a hot date with my bed. So goodnight, you alien killjoy."  
  
"Nighty night." He smiled as he took out his sonic.   
  
Grumbling you went down to your room.  You got your clothes ready and took a shower. It wasn't until you finally slipped into your pajamas that you realized just how tired you were. You were so tired that the pile of sweaty clothes at the corner of the bathroom floor seemed like an inviting pillow.  
  
You took a look at your socks. Ew, never mind. Luxurious alien bed it was.   
  
You trudged out of you en suite and plopped face first onto your bed. You hummed in satisfaction. It felt like laying on the softest marshmallow ever. Your fingers curled into the TARDIS blue blankets and then splayed out on top of the constellation patterns on it.  
  
Yawning a great yawn, you climbed beneath the blankets and placed your head on the pillow. In the back of your mind, you wondered what insane situation the Doctor would drag you into tomorrow. And as you pondered over these things you dozed off into a restful sleep.

  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

  
  
**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**  
  
"Ngh." You lifted your head up from your pillow and glared at your door. What time was it?  
  
Glancing at your bedside table, you remembered you no longer had an alarm clock. Just a very insistent Timelord on the other side of your door.  
  
"Are you awake yet?" The Doctor’s sometimes irritating but mostly endearing thick  northern accent sounded muffled on the other side of the door. You decided that right now it was significantly irritating.  
  
You flipped onto your back and sighed heavily. "I am now."  
  
"Great." Your door slid into the wall, allowing him entry. Curse the TARDIS for favoring him over your privacy. "You've been asleep for way too long."  
  
"Ugh." Your draped your arm over your eyes, blocking out the light from the hall. "With your attention span it's probably only been three hours."  
  
The Doctor laughed sarcastically, "Ten actually. I decided to be generous and let you get an extra two."  
  
"Hm. How generous." You mumbled. "So what's so important that you had to wake me up?"  
  
"We're in Cardiff, over the rift. I decided we should take it slow today, recharge the TARDIS. We've been running a month now non-stop." The Doctor sat down at the foot of your bed, leaning his elbows on his knees.  
  
"Really?" You sat up now, crossing your legs beneath the covers. "Time flies, when you're adventuring. So now what?  
  
"That's up to you."  
  
You cocked an eyebrow. "You're being surprisingly polite today."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. We're on Earth, nothing special here that I haven't already seen for myself." The Doctor looked back at you. "So, do you want to eat at the chippy, or what?"  
  
"For breakfast? Count me in. Just give me twenty minutes to get dressed"  
  
The Doctor frowned, "Ten."  
  
"What happened to being polite?" You raked your fingers through your hair,  wincing when it snagged on a knot. "I need thirty if I'm taking care of this mess."  
  
The Doctor glanced up at your hair then down at your face. "I'll give you an hour." He got up from the bed and left your room.  
  
"Psh, rude." You muttered to yourself as you got out of bed.

  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

  
  
The two of you stepped out of the TARDIS, getting a whiff of the distant, warm smell of fish and chips. Oh yeah, you were totally looking forward to breakfast.  
  
On instinct, the Doctor's hand clasped yours as the two of you headed down the sidewalk. As always, the streets of Cardiff were bustling with activity. People headed to their jobs, running errands, little kids asking their mums for candy while they passed the shops. It was just a regular old day on Earth.  
  
You glanced up at the sky. There were some scattered clouds. Nothing to worry about in terms of rain, though, which was a rarity these days. There was just the Sun and the Moon.  
  
Huh, you never remembered the moon being full during the day. Usually it was only partiallly visible. Weird.  
  
"What is it?" The Doctor stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Nothing it's just..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Usually when the moon is out during the day you only see part of it. But look," you pointed at the moon. "You can see the whole thing. Weird right?"  
  
His eyes followed to where you were pointing. The Doctor’s eyebrows rose before settling down into a deep furrow. "That's not supposed to happen."  
  
"It can't be that serious though, can it?" You shrugged as you looked back to him. "I've seen the moon during the day plenty of times."  
  
"Say that again." The Doctor looked down at you in surprise.  
  
"I've seen the moon during the day plenty of times?"  
  
He looked back up at the sky then back down to you. "We have to go."  
  
You watched as the Doctor ran back towards the TARDIS. You chased after him.  
  
"What about breakfast?!"  
  
"Use the food machine in the TARDIS."  
  
"But-- You know she doesn't like me yet! Last time when I asked for a bowl of cereal she gave me calamari!"  
  
He took out the TARDIS key and unlocked the door.  
  
"It was Zorastrid Mollusk! You ate it anyway, didn't you?" He argued as he walked in.  
  
"That's beside the point," you followed him in as he rounded the console. "I'm already in the mood for fish and chips and now I won't survive without them."  
  
"You'll just have to settle with Zorastrid mollusk. You know you're one of the few humans who can survive eating it?"  
  
"Ugh!" You groaned. "What's so important about the Moon anyway that we need to cancel breakfast?"  
  
"Your moon's orbit is out of sync. And if what you're saying is right, that you've seen the Moon like that before then we have problem."  
  
"What sort of problem?" You leaned against the console.  
  
"A big one."  
 

[Click me~](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZuc4uDqKGE)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to practice more on the Ninth Doctor so here it is! It's going to be multi-chaptered so I hope you like it~!
> 
> Characters do not belong to me.  
> Story is mine.


End file.
